


The sexual miseducation of Bernie Schotz

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breast Play, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Humor, Lemon, Little Boy seeks Big Girl relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Bernie getting caught watching an archived cam show of a 18 year old girl who almost looks like Paige was the start of him getting acquainted with sex and the female body too early... with humorous results! Each chapter is filled with sexy smut lemons while at the same time, bringing in the laughs!First ever Explicit story that's full on the fanservice, a good amount of funny and some references!





	The sexual miseducation of Bernie Schotz

**Author's Note:**

> I double checked both AO3 and FF for any Mature/Explicit story involving Paige, Frankie and Amelia but I have yet to see any so this fic came to mind after watching the episode "Bizaardvark vs. Vicki 'Hot Head' Fuego", mostly the B-plot where Bernie ends up working for Amelia after he fails to pay his debt to her, so I thought, this is some good material for a Mature/Explicit story, but with Paige and Frankie added!
> 
> Also, I also thought of this after seeing a cam girl that almost resembles Paige (Except said cam girl has Huge boobs), but I'll mention who she is in the 1st chapter.
> 
> Bernie's age has been downsized to age 12, while Paige, Frankie, Belissa and Amelia's have been set up to age 16.
> 
> Enjoy the story! And no I don't own Bizaardvark, or this story won't occur XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I say Paige would be the 1st to give Bernie something, probably because she might not like the idea of being compared to someone older than her by a few years.
> 
> Chapter title based on the episode title "Paige's Birthday Is Gonna Be Great" (ep. 19).

Today was a good day at Vuuugle, where nothing bad goes wrong... or so Bernie thinks. For a little boy he has no problem taking care of things at the place, but this time around, Dirk was not around as he went in a long tour with other select Vuugle web stars for the DigiTour. Dirk even bragged to the others he got a chance to 'bang' Lia Marie Johnson at one point. 

So for that long period Bernie had time to handle stuff with Paige and Frankie and occasionally help out Amelia with other things too. He does get paid for helping her most of the time so it was extra money for him esp. that he still goes to school. There were times where Paige and Frankie come over to Vuuugle in their prep school uniforms, sometimes claiming that "they don't have time to go home to change and all" so they would just change clothes in the place when they have to do new material for their channel. Sometimes Bernie is wondering what's underneath those uniforms they have on...

While everyone was busy and doing new stuff to shoot on their channels, Bernie decides to stow away to a part of the building where he won't be caught for one thing: watching porn. For a long time he's not fazed (read- curious yet not horny... yet) with women stripping their tops and bras and doing breast play and lactation- Bernie's fetish was mostly all breast involved acts. But one name he heard from his secret trips to the website Reddit made him change his view forever- One that would whet his curiosity. That girl? Dreianova. (Yes it's spelled that way, don't ask)

Bernie decided to see more of Dreianova so he would ask more info from others at Reddit and even did searches for her archived cam sessions in various porn sites. He was planning to even set up a cam session with her, but he doesn't know how, nor even want to run the risk of being caught online because it needed credit cards and stuff, not to mention the risk of getting in even more trouble in every way since he was a minor. He was enamored with that teenage cutie face and those big breasts that would make Paige and Amelia's look like oranges to the said girl's grapefruits. (He didn't have the courage to even compare Frankie. That would be even cruel.) And yet-

"Holy mother of lightning, she almost looks like Paige! You know, if her hair was a bit more curly, and has what, E cups?"

It went on for a whole week, but then-

"Bernie, where are you? We need you right now here!"

Someone was calling him for a bit of help. He had a bit of worry to himself that if he got caught, he can be in big trouble!

_What if I got caught watching busty porn? I can't let them know I'm a boob maniac or something! Focus Bernie, don't let them know, keep your cool, you say nothing!_

Bernie decided to call it a day and closed his laptop and go down to do stuff downstairs, hoping Paige and Frankie have no clue about his secret.

Days has pass and luckily Bernie's secret went unnoticed. that is until one day, when it finally comes to an end.

Bernie was busy looking at one where she lifted up her shirt to reveal she was wearing a black bra underneath and popped her boobs out of her bra for awhile. Bernie was really liking the view, but he got disappointed when she removed her bra without even taking the shirt off and he groaned after she flashed her boobs without a bra. What he was not expecting that someone was coming up and he was busy watching the whole thing.

"Hey Bernie, there you are, Me and Frankie were looking all over for you because we need your- WHAT THE HELL, BERNIE?!"

Bernie was startled with the person who caught him red handed.

IT WAS PAIGE.

Bernie was shocked to find out Paige even found him in his secret hideout that out of panic he closed the laptop, but it was too late. He was caught red handed.

"Oh gosh you startled me Paige. How did you even find me?! And you just disrupted my time of privacy! Did you even knock on the door?!"

"Oh that one, That door wasn't even closed. And I can't believe to see you, of all the people in Vuuugle, that was caught watching camgirl porn!"

"You saw nothing!"

"Lies. I saw you and you have a raging boner. You think I didn't see it coming? From you, of all people?"

"I- uh-"

She immediately took away Bernie's laptop and opened it and saw the said girl and he said, "It's not what you think!"

"It's not what _I_  think? This girl nearly looks like me! I bet when watching this girl, I bet you have dirty fantasies about me, hmm? I can tell I can't compare to her when her breasts are like grapefruits!"

Bernie was now speechless. His face turned red from the very girl who caught him red handed.

"Oh let me guess- you're getting turned on because I'm wearing my school uniform, hmm? Is that it Bernie?"

Bernie finally stopped his silence and said, "OK fine! You caught me! I was jerking off to porn of Dreianova because she does look like you and You look hot in your school uniform and I'm out of words, and I'm honest! But please don't tell the others, or Frankie, please?"

"OK fine. I won't tell, but now you have to do something for me."

"WHAT?!"

"No worries, but... tell me what you want to do."

"Um, OK? I don't how to start, but..."

"OK then. I'll start."

Paige then came near and started stroking Bernie's tent. Bernie felt shivers and he was almost about to let out a moan.

"Touch me Bernie."

"Sure."

Bernie was trying to keep his cool about this. but since he has no idea where to start, Paige took his hand and let it rest on her covered right breast. She even took control of his hand to begin squeezing it, and she let out a moan from it. Bernie was a bit stiff and has no idea how to respond, but his face do show that he's liking what he's experiencing right now. In fact, this might be the closest thing to him doing it with that Dreianova camgirl or even with Amelia, even though the last time he had interacted with Amelia was during the whole "In Your Space!" show that they were watching at his grandma's house.

"You like how my breasts feel, Bernie?"

"I'm loving what I'm feeling right now. But I wonder what's underneath your white school top..."

"Look no further. I have a little treat for you."

Paige then let go of his hand and off his crotch as she unbuttoned her uniform's blouse to reveal that Paige was wearing a lacy front-hooked bra covering her nearly C cup breasts.

"Do you like it Bernie? This is my dark secret side. No one else knows this but myself."

"Oh boy, I didn't know you were kinky on the inside, Paige. A front-hooked white lacy bra? Color me excited!"

"Tease me Bernie."

Bernie's thumb then goes to rub both bra cups, hopefully finding where Paige's nipples are. This however made her nipples hard and now poking off her bra cups as Bernie kept toying with them, and finally, Bernie unhooked the bra and saw her really pert nipples, making Bernie's eyes light up with delight. Her breasts were really perky and a bit big for her age, the nipples being light brown, and they were begging to be sucked on, which Bernie immediately did with the right boob, complete with his tongue swirling on her nipple making Paige moan the sweetest moan Bernie has ever heard.

"Oh, Bernie!"

For the left one, his hands kept squeezing it and doing making things to her sensitive nubbins with his thumbs, only increasing her lust. This made Paige wet and she went down to feel her panties, which did feel moist. Her hand led Bernie's to the wet area, and Bernie was shocked.

"Your panties are wet Paige! You're really turned on!"

Paige wasted no time taking her panties off, then Bernie lets go of the boob so she can unfumble Bernie's pants. when she saw his boxers, she noticed they were really tight so she pulled off both his pants and boxers and his little member went fully erect.

"Have you ever fucked a girl before Bernie?"

"Well not yet. but I could have thought about this towards Amelia, but I don't know how to without getting rejected by her."

"Well this is your lucky day. Bernie, I'll make you a man today!"

"So this means... I get to put my penis in you?"

"Wow Bernie. You're still a kid and yet you've got a long way to learn, do you?"

She then positioned her pussy towards Bernie's penis and slowly went inside. Then Paige was in pain trying to do so. When Bernie saw this he was trying to let Paige stop because he didn't want to hurt her, but she insisted she go on with this, and Paige started to pump in an out of him, but at the same time, Bernie was feeling pain, but the pain turned into pleasure for both of them as they got used to it.

Bernie this time straddled Paige as he changed positions on her breasts- he went off and started playing with the opposite boob while sucking the other. Paige kept moaning more due to the combined pleasure she was getting from both humping Bernie's dick and Bernie doing great things with her breasts. She even straddled Bernie and supported his back so he won't fall, like a baby cradled by its mother.

"Bernie?"

"Yes Paige?"

Paige then undid her hair, from those ponytails she has her hair in almost everyday to long, wavy hair.

"Now that's better."

Bernie kept humping Paige while he was holding on to her with his mouth still latched on to her breast. Bernie's tongue doing its part onto Paige's sensitive nubbins drove her wild and moaning like she never moaned in her life, and the buildup was getting faster and faster, nearing her climax.

"Faster Bernie, faster! Ahh! I'm about to cum!"

"Wait what?"

Before Bernie got a chance to even think fast, he accidentally cummed inside of Paige. Paige's walls coated his dick with her own juices, as she cummed as well. They both ended up collapsing on the ground due to high level of orgasm both got from the experience. Both Bernie and Paige's faces were of sexual delight and ecstasy as Bernie Schotz had his first time with a girl, even though it was not Amelia, but his client and friend, Paige Olvera.

"Oh Bernie... That was great!"

"You think so?"

"Would I lie to you? I loved it. And before you panic that you might impregnate me, don't worry, I took birth control before I caught you off guard."

"You're on birth control? I'd rather not know the details..."

Paige then went back to Bernie and embraced him as her breasts are in Bernie's face. However, Frankie was looking for both Paige and Bernie and when she found them, rather than be shocked with what she saw...

"Paige? Bernie? You guys had sex?"

Bernie then said, "OK first Paige and now you caught me too Frankie, Please don't tell anyone, You saw nothing!"

Frankie, unable to contain her chuckle, ended up laughing while saying, "Yeah, I saw nothing alright! I didn't know you finally weaned off on that stuffed koala that you make out with, Paige, with our friend and agent, to boot!"

Paige blushed in shame of what she heard and she said, "Oh please! I stopped making out with that stuffed koala! Can you please keep this a secret, even to Amelia?"

Frankie can't contain her amusement and laughter as she said, "OK fine, I won't say a word, but this is too funny to even think about!" She kept laughing at the thought of Paige and Bernie even having sex. Her two friends having sex in Vuuugle? It sounds dirty to most of them but for Frankie it's something amusing that sent her chuckling.

"I'll go now, and don't forget to clean up your mess!" she left, laughing in amusement.

Bernie and Paige had along silence after that, and Bernie broke it afterwards saying "Um Paige?"

"Yes Bernie?"

"Thanks for my first time Paige."

"Same here."

They ended up kissing again, and what happens after that is nothing but love and lust. Or is there more?


End file.
